Viking Vacation---Part Two
by angie9281
Summary: Conclusion to the story-Sookie and Eric's vacation has been interrupted. Someone unexpected from Eric's past arrives to try to destroy what he and Sookie have, wanting to claim him for their own.


**Chapter 1**

Struggling against the vampires who were clearly extremely ancient and powerful, Sookie couldn't even conjure any of her light to break free of their grip. Feeling helpless as the ginger haired vampire paced back and forth before the silvered Eric, Sookie tried hard to think of some way out of this mess. "Who are you?" she snapped as the three brutish vamps kept her at bay, using iron chains instead of silver. Clearly, this woman knew something about Sookie, with iron being a weakness of faeries.

"Well, I was waiting for him to introduce us, but I don't think he has any intention to." the woman replied. "I can honestly say I think I was the last person he expected to see." she looked down on the ground, giving him a triumphant look before making her way towards Sookie. "My name is Arabelle. Your boyfriend and I go back. Wayyyy back." she was dressed in a outfit that certainly didn't fit in to their current surroundings. A slinky burgundy dress and high heels, Arielle was no doubt wanting to flaunt her figure, which admittedly made Sookie feel self conscious about her own. "Tell her about us, Eric." Arielle said in a taunting voice.

He was in too much pain from the silver to do anything more than glare at her. "Leave us alone! We've done nothing to you. Please." Sookie tried to plead with the woman. Instead, Arabelle hauled off and kneed her in the gut.

"Let's take them back to my place." Arielle said to her three companions. "And we can catch up more then."

Sookie tried to free herself but knew that so long as she was as shackled as Eric was, they were both in serious trouble.

**Chapter 2 **

They wound up in a small plane and flew for a short time, landing at a small airport and then driven into the countryside to a sprawling manor. It was impressive in the moonlight and Sookie knew it would be even more so in the day. Of course, all the windows were light tight. She was shoved through the doorway by two of the vampires as Arabelle supervised the third dragging Eric along, now encased in a silver net. He had very nearly busted through the chains but unfortunately, Arabelle was prepared for such a eventuality.

"Take him to the basement." Arabelle barked to the three. "And do not let a moment pass where he is not watched. Its time for some girl talk." she took Sookie by her own iron shackles and pulled her into a sitting room that was ornately decorated by paintings . Paintings depicting a very familiar looking face. Even the sculptures that were set around the room bore the same face. Gently, Arabelle stroked the marble face of the life size statue of Eric, who was brandishing a sword and looking very much like the Viking he had been back in the day. "So….you're his new flame."

Sookie tried to remain composed. "And judging by the décor, you're an ex?"

Arabelle's face reddened with anger. "I was betrothed to him and when I heard he was to be burned on a pyre, that he'd been grievously wounded in battle…I wanted to end my own life. Never before had there been anyone as handsome or brave as he was and as a princess in my own Viking clan, I knew it was meant to be. So I slit my wrists, ready to go to Valhalla. But then, he came to me. Promising me that I could live forever. That I could have what I wanted. He told me that he had great plans for me, that he could help give me a life I could not possible refuse."

Sookie thought a moment. "Did this person…I am guessing a vampire….have wolves with him?"

Raising a eyebrow, Arabelle looked smug. "Sounds like you knew the great, late and sorely missed Russell Edgington? Yes, he was the one who gave me new life."

"So for a thousand years, you've stalked Eric? Been obsessed with him and waiting for the chance to get him for yourself?" Sookie glared at the vampire. "Someone needs a hobby."  
>Arabelle shoved Sookie down into a chair and in a flash chained her to it with more iron. "I actually didn't know Eric still was living until I came into possession of this. Left to me in the will of Russell himself." opening a drawer in the desk in the room, she pulled out a book and waggled it in front of Sookie's face. "I know everything there is to know about you Sookie Stackhouse."<p>

**Chapter 3**

Sookie sat, numb as details of her life and of Eric's were revealed, from the night Eric's family was murdered, to the deadly goings on in Bon Temps. Practically everything that Sookie and Eric had been through together was right down in the pages of this journal. "It was quite the read, let me tell you….knowing your weakness so I could easily keep you out of the way so I can get what I have wanted for so very long."

"You think you can make him care about you, much less love you?"

"He and I met only once. A arranged marriage to join our families together and make them stronger. I knew of his reputation with women. I always knew I would be the one for him, that would make him want no other. And now, we have a small hiccup with you. Which I find more amusing than anything else, really. I mean, really. As powerful as you may be, there really is no contest."

Sookie didn't know what to say, she felt like she was dealing with Lorena all over again, except this woman seemed even more obsessed and she was stronger than Lorena was. And both she and Eric were in vulnerable positions. "He loves me. He's risked his life many times for me and I for him. Tell me, would you ever risk your life for him, or would you cower and run to save your own skin."

"Look around this room and you have your answer! I promise you, when I am done with him, not only will he not care about you but I'll have him wrapped around my finger and we can finally be married like we were meant to all those years ago. When I am done with him, he will only be too glad to do whatever I say." Arabelle said with a superior look.

Unable to stop herself, Sookie started laughing. "Really! Come on, he's stronger than I think you realize. You really think you can-" she stopped as the vampire pulled out a ancient looking scroll..

"I've needed to have a hobby for the past several years, especially since I learned of his survival. It was at he suggestion of Russell from beyond the grave that I use it. . With it, I can use it to-"

"He's been controlled by magic before and I was able to break the spell." Sookie said with confidence. "An whatever you use on him, I'll just break it again."

Laughing, Arabelle shook her head. "Not if you can't even use your power and believe me, I will make sure you remain as snug as you are now to keep you out of trouble. The last thing you will ever see will be your very boyfriend taking your life from you and returning to me where he belongs. But Don't think I am without heart. I'll get him up here for you to say your goodbyes. Before I have him finish you off."

Chapter 4

As Arabelle added another layer of chains around her, to further ensure Sookie would remain weak, Sookie tried to think of what she could possibly do to stop this. Knowing her faerie side was stronger than her still formidable vampire part, she had a feeling she had it in her deep inside to break out of the iron. She learned something else though and the hard way. Drugs still had somewhat of en effect on her too, with Arabelle injecting her with some kind of tranquilizer, though admittedly, it would not last long and so she would need to inject her multiple times until the end game had come to pass.

The three vampires had brought up their prisoner from the basement and it pained Sookie to see her mighty protector in such a vulnerable state but she knew that with enough silver, any vampire could easily be restrained. She watched as they chained him standing against the wall, silver manacles and all. Sookie figured there had to be a good fifty pounds worth of chains wrapped around him and she felt sick as she saw she the burns from the silver on his wrists and neck. But he was ignoring the pain and instead was looking at her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No….." she replied, tears her eyes. "I tried to get out, but she's…."

"Psychotic." Eric replied as he glared at Arabelle. "Your friends told me what you're up to Arabelle. It won't work and even if it does, Sookie can undo it."

"That's just what your little faerie told me but as you can see, she's in no position to conjure even a flicker of her light and there's enough drugs in her now to keep her strength under control. So, tell me, where's the part where I fail?" Arabelle said with a grin. Taking the scroll in hand, she walked right up to Eric and looked up at him. "It was always meant to be us together and we will be happy. And then I was thinking we could stop at the bar of yours back in the states. Get rid of the rest of the dead weight in your life. Pamela….Tara…Willa…." Arabelle looked dreamily as she spoke. "Then we can really have some fun."

"They have nothing to do with this. Leave them be." he sneered, looking at her coldly.

"But they will only be in my way. And they will detract from our happiness." Arabelle replied as she flickered her gaze towards the other prisoner. "I can not wait to see this one be the first to go. By your own hand no less." she took the scroll and opened it carefully. Lighting some candles, she gestured for the guards to shut off the electric lights,, casting the room into a eerie glow. As she began reading from the scroll, Arabelle failed to notice the fact that Sookie had managed to crack some of the links of the chain. Slowly, she felt the chain loosen enough that she felt reasonably sure she could break out with what strength she could gather, now that she wasn't quite as tightened with the chains.

But there was evil in the air as the spell was being cast. There was a violent thud to the air as she was knocked over and managed to wriggle out of the chains, finally managing to conjure her light enough to break the chains. Her eyes met Arabelle's as both of them then turned to the vampire struggling against the chains and the force trying to take him over. "There's no point in him fighting it. Not even he can hope to beat this spell." Arabelle said triumphantly. Sookie ignored her and went to Eric, pulling the chains off of him with her regained strength. He looked in pain, dazed as Sookie took his face into her hands.

"You can beat this. You are stronger than-"

Everything went to hell as Sookie found herself flying through the air, right into the waiting clutches of the vampire guards of Arabelle.

**Chapter 5**

Desperate, she used the light ball her grandfather Niall had taught her to conjure. With there no longer being any threat of her losing her powers forever, she could afford to do this as much as she wanted. With three balls of light, she destroyed the lesser threats to her safety but now had a bigger problem in the two vampires before her that were far stronger than she was, even with her vampire and faerie powers combined.

"You are going to wish you'd just been killed before all of this happened." Arabelle said with a grin. "Eric, would you be a dear and get her out of our home?" she made a show of stroking his cheek gently, as his eyes turned to look directly at Sookie. Gone was the caring and love she knew he had had for her, replaced by something altogether evil and sinister. He moved in a blur right at her as Sookie blasted him backward with her light, sending him crashing into the desk. Not sure exactly how to fight this battle, she needed some time to think and so dashed out of the room and out of the house, moving swiftly. But her vampire speed was no match for his and she was tripped up by a length of chain that had been swung low so as to do just what had happened.

"Please, don't do this." she said, pleading with him as she wriggled away, using her power to knock the tangled chains off of her ankles. Managing to get to her feet, she had to dodge another attack by her Viking, her cheek getting scratched by his hand. If she'd hesitated moving, she knew she very well could have lost her head. It clearly was going to take much more than her light to free him from this magic, unlike before when he was spelled by Marnie. Arabelle joined the scene at that moment, and placed her hand firmly in Eric's.

"I just couldn't pass up the chance to see it. To see what was yours be returned to its rightful owner." she sneered as Sookie stood her ground, her hands glowing with light ready to be unleashed.

"He's not anyone's property and if he were in his right mind, you'd regret saying that." Sookie snapped.

"Well, since there's no way to undo what's been done, I think it's safe to say it won't happen. Now. Let's finish this, shall we?" Arabelle said. "Finish her, won't you, darling?"

A sick feeling washed over her as she watched him lean over to kiss Arabelle hard and passionately, a smirk on his face. He turned back to face Sookie and once more, she saw the cold and heartlessness towards her Arabelle had cast upon him. Survival instincts took her over and she felt the brief tickling sensation as her fangs popped out and she took a defensive pose. Darting around with their enhanced speed, Sookie was trying to keep distance between them, not wanting to harm him. But it was clear that she may not have any other option.

**Chapter 6**

Returning into the house, she took all the silver chain she could find and gathered them up. She'd barely collected the last one when she was knocked onto her back, the wind knocked out of her. Straddling her, Eric grinned, fangs sinking down into he her quickly. Fearful he would drain her fast, not only to his lack of control due to being spelled but to her own faerie blood, she tried to use her power to knock him away, but her arms were pinned hard to the floor. Hearing the laughter of Arabelle, Sookie began to black out.

"Stop. For a moment…..just….please, listen….." Sookie breathed, as to her surprise, he did stop and backed way a few inches, their faces close to each other. "I know you….your strength. You were-are-a strong, honorable Viking warrior. Who has saved me more times than I can count. Please…..you can break through this. Please…." she managed to lift her head up and look into his eyes and she kissed him gently, taking a finger to her slightly blood tinged tears and wiping them against his cold cheek. The wounds of his bite were healing but he had taken a grave amount from her. Falling gently back to the ground, there was a surging pain through Eric's head, the battle between his own self control and Arabelle's dark spell raging. Then there was nothing as the pain subsided and Arabelle came up behind him

"Well done. She's as good as dead and I would very much like to sample her before her blood goes cold." Arabelle growled, reaching to pat his head like he was nothing more than her pet. Instead, her arm was grabbed, hard. So hard that it was dislocated. "Impossible….it was a unbreakable spell as legends told."

Taking the scroll that had caused so much trouble from the desk, Eric made little work of destroying it and then moved straight to Arabelle, who had just finished putting her arm back in place and looked at him sadly. "We could have had everything. Lived like royalty. You seem to have forgotten that you _are_ royalty. You deserve better."

He arched a eyebrow. "Yes. I agree with you there." he turned to kneel beside Sookie, gesturing for Arabelle to come over. "Well, you wanted a taste. Come and get it before it cools."

Arabelle smiled and approached. In a blink, she found herself at the pointy end of a letter opener that had been on the desk. He kept it firmly in place as he pushed it in deeper, finally reaching its mark. Arabelle melted into a lumpy crimson puddle as Eric quickly began giving Sookie some of his own blood.

**Chapter 7**

"Come on, come on…." he said impatiently as he felt her pulse begin to get stronger again. He knew how close he had come to losing her and hated once more being vulnerable to the magic that had possessed him. Deep down, he knew that it was the feelings he had for her that had stopped him from finishing her off. Yet, he was unable to stop himself from doing the damage that had been done. Slowly, she opened her brown eyes and looked right into his. He cringed at the fear and worry she relayed in that one look but then she saw the fact he was trying to keep the blood tears from falling. He was being less than successful and as stoic as he usually as with most anyone else, Sookie was as always touched by the emotion, the depth of his caring for her. Reaching up, she touched his face.

"Thank goodness…..I was so scared of what-" Sookie was interrupted by his finger touching her lips to silence her.

"All I want to do is get you away from here and try to enjoy the rest of our vacation." replied Eric and scooping her up gently he took her back to the shores of the ocean where he helped her finish healing and the two were finally able to let loose their emotions of the most recent trying ordeal in their relationship. They were lying on the sands of the beach, Sookie on his jacket he had laid out for her. Both of their faces stained with tears. "I can not apologize more for what I did…..all I see when I look at you is the lingering fear in your face that I would do that again. I really and truly hate magic….except for yours."

Sookie nuzzled closer to him as the first signs of dawn began to appear in the clear sky. "I don't blame magic or you for what happened. I blame that crazy bitch and her psychosis. And she's gone. For good. I do wonder though."

"What?"

"I wonder, if you two had remained human and ended up married as was intended, if you would have been happy. Like you and I are now. I don't know….it's just…..you've led a very interesting and colorful life that I know I barely know anything about. I mean, come on. You're-"

"Old?" he quipped and finally managed a smirk. "I don't feel a day over 800 to be honest. But as for what I think would have happened with her if I had stayed human, I think I would have been extremely unhappy. I never liked the fact choices were made for me. My life is my own and fate made it so I could finally have the one meant for me. It's never been easy nor do I think it ever will. But I am certainly grateful for you, Sookie."

They returned to his castle a few silent moments later and spent the last day of their vacation in bed. Mostly talking, Sookie listening in fascination at the places and people Eric had encountered, people she had only read about in history books. All in all, she admitted this was probably the best vacation she had ever had. At least, so far.

**The End**


End file.
